An Unusual Incident Leads To The Right Life (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un incidente inusual te guía a la vida correcta de Phoenixgirl26 Harry Potter nunca pensó que el ir de encubierto para los aurores fuera a darle la vida perfecta. ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH/YAOI, MPREG. Harry/Ginny; Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, todos corrieron hacia el ministro para que capturara a cualquier seguidor antes que escapasen. Harry Potter observó a los Weasley y a Hermione irse tras arreglar los detalles sobre el cuerpo de Fred, antes de salir y sentarse fuera en los escalones de entrada del castillo. No importaba cuán exhausto estuviera, sabía que no iba a poder dormir, no aún. Las imágenes de las personas muriendo seguían girando en su cabeza. Los heridos habían sido tratados, las peores siendo enviados a San Mungo. Harry quería visitar a los heridos, agradecerles por ir. No estaba seguro de cómo iría eso, pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con ellos. La única razón por la que no había ido aún era porque sabía que Madame Pomfrey le iba a hacer una cama allí dado que sus heridas no eran tan malas y la sanadora ya tenía suficiente qué hacer.

—Pensé que te habías ido con los Weasley.

Harry se giró para ver a Kingsley tras él.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer antes de irme, pero me quedaré en Hogshead por un timepo. Ya arreglé todo con Aberforth.

—¿Cuándo crees que estés bien cómo para explicar todo?

Harry le miró.

—Pronto, sé que debo hacerlo. Te di lo que creo necesario por ahora, así que, ¿puedes darme una semana o así?

—Puedo esperar eso.

—¿Te lo llevaste?

—¿A Voldemort? —Kingsley vio a Harry tragar—. Sí, se ha ido, ¿cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?

—Iba a terminar para uno de nosotros, Kinsgley, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, solo que él pensó que sería yo quien moriría. Si soy honesto, creí que tendría razón, pero no iba a rendirme.

—No eres del tipo que se rinda, por eso es que vas a ser un infierno de auror.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Trabajar en todo, pero sea lo que sea que se organice, todos ustedes, aquellos de tu edad que pelearon esta noche, serán tomados en cuenta. Ya sea regresar a Hogwarts y terminar su último año o recibir sus exámenes EXTASIS, quizás incluso el trabajo que deseen, aún no estoy seguro. Es demasiado pronto para trabajar en todo eso por el momento.

—Realmente no quiero volver aquí como estudiante, no creo que sea capaz de concentrarme. Será difícil para otros también, como Ron quién perdió a Fred.

—Tomaré eso en consideración, entonces hablaré con los nuevos gobernadores una vez que encontremos gente que no lo haya apoyado.

—Amo este lugar Kingsley, no quiero a otro Lucius Malfoy terminando como uno de esos gobernadores. Así que al menos que creas que soy demasiado joven o que esté demasiado ocupado, no me importaría estar involucrado en cómo se está corriendo Hogwarts. McGonagall y el plantel que está aquí ahora se merecen ser bien tratados. Odiaría que alguien tratara y dijera que son malos por permitir que los estudiantes mayores se quedaran a pelear.

—Tal vez alguien como tú como gobernador sea bueno, trabajaré en ello.

—Entonces, cambiando de tema, ¿consiguieron sacar a todos del ministerio?

—Sí, lo bloquearon para aquellos que se saben lo apoyaron o que eran Mortífagos. Más cosas que necesito trabajar, primero en quién puedo confiar y luego en cómo revisarlos a todos.

—Puedes confiar en mí y, si me das un par de semanas, quisiera seguir ahora que están huyendo.

—Mira Harry, sí, podríamos necesitar aurores, necesitar a un montón de gente, pero deberías descansar por un tiempo.

—Si no los detenemos ahora puede que perdamos nuestra oportunidad, Kingsley. Estoy bien, todo lo que quiero es descansar por una semana o dos.

—Entonces hablaré con Gawain, le dije que él iba a tomar el puesto de jefe de aurores, es el único con la experiencia. Hay otros dos, pero eso es todo, uno acaba de terminar el entrenamiento, el otro ha sido auror por solo dos años. Puedo decirte ahora que ellos ya han sido chequeados y son buenos hombres.

—Confío en tu juicio, Kingsley. Pero, ¿estás seguro de querer quedarte como ministro? Es todo política y papeleo.

—Lo estoy, por ahora, Gawain sabe que podría ser temporal. Al menos si estoy a cargo puedo trabajar en mejorar un par de cosas.

—Después de lo que te dije sobre Snape, ¿qué va a pasarle?

—Después de hablar contigo, hablé con el retrato de Albus y él confirmó lo que hay en esa memoria por lo que no será castigado, me aseguraré de eso.

—Puede no gustarme, pero merece ser reconocido por lo que ha estado haciendo todos estos años.

—Sí, lo hace, nos engañó a todos, incluido a Voldemort. Maldición, Harry, es tan difícil creer que ha muerto, nuestra guerra oficialmente ha terminado incluso si hay aún un par allí fuera.

—No creo que se me haya hundido aún.

—No, supongo que no lo haría. Por lo que, aparte de convertirte en auror, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes que preocuparte por él?

—Buena pregunta, nunca esperé sobrevivir por lo que nunca hice planes. Tomaré cada día como se presente, veré qué pasa. ¿Has oído de Hestia y Dedilus?

—Envié el mensaje, probablemente volverán con tus parientes mañana. No tienes que quedarte más allí.

—Lo sé, y tampoco volveré a verlos de nuevo, solo quiero saber si han vuelto, es todo.

—Albus nunca nos dijo mucho, pero ellos no te trataron muy bien, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me quisieron, aunque algo que les dijo Dumbledore les hizo mantenerme. No fue buena forma de que un niño crezca. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo, encerrado, creo que por eso estoy bien con mi propia compañía.

—Pareces del tipo, pero ¿alguna vez te lastimaron?

Harry se encogió nuevamente.

—Ocasionalmente me golpeaban, cuando les dije sobre Sirius me dejaron en paz, vieron su foto en la televisión. Les dije que ese era mi padrino y que estaría chequeándome ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que fuera feliz. Nunca les dije que no era un criminal.

—Inteligente, la forma en que lucía Sirius en esas fotos pondría cautos a la mayoría de los muggles. Sé que debería volver a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer, pero es la primera vez en años que soy capaz de sentarme y no pensar en lo que él estará planeando.

—Te entiendo, siempre estaba preguntándome lo mismo.

—Y preguntándote cuándo iba a intentar matarte de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces escapaste de él?

—Cinco, sin incluir esta noche, o la noche pasada. ¿Le has dicho al primer ministro muggle que ha terminado?

—Le envié una carta, es todo lo que precisa saber por ahora. Lo contactaré más adelante. De todas formas, debería volver al trabajo, aún hay mucho que hacer.

—Podría entrar, tengo que ver a Madame Pomffrey.

—¿Te heriste durante la pelea normal, o fue él?

—Él, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Kingsley se paró y tiró de Harry a sus pies.

—No, no lo haría, pero le venciste al final, salvador.

—Oh, por favor, dime que no es cierto —gruñó Harry.

Kingsley rio.

—Es cierto, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. La mayoría de la gente sabe que tuviste ayuda, Harry, pero él siguió intentando matarte desde que eras un bebé, y aún así él murió. Tienes que entender porqué todo el mundo cree que eres su héroe.

Harry gruñó de nuevo.

—Personas como Snape son héroes, las personas que volvieron a pelear sabiendo que podrían morir, ellos son héroes, los que murieron son héroes. Yo realmente no hice mucho.

—Aún modesto, pero simplemente vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Ahora vamos.

Harry lo miró y siguió a Kingsley dentro del castillo, sus pensamientos en que Hogwarts nunca sería lo que fue, aunque esperaba lo fuera, algún día.

* * *

 **12/12/17**

Comenzando con una nueva trad ¡Al fin! ajajaja Había dejado lo de subir nuevas hasta no ponerme al día con la de TRoaDL por lo que ahora que la terminé quedé libre para volver a subir estas cositas preciosas y cortas ;)

Espero les guste y, pos nada, espero me digan a ver qué les parece ;D

PD: jeee chequeé porque alguien me dijo que la forma en que estaba narrado era medio tosca. Lo siento, la verdad la historia está narrada de forma bastante, mmm, rudimentaria diría, pero la trama me gustó =/ Además noté que había subido la versión sin betear jejeje ese fue mi error -.-' xD

Espero le den una oportunidad! *3*

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

Después de que Harry vio a Madame Pomfrey, él habló con cualquier paciente que estuviera despierto; algunos le vieron sorprendidos, pero Harry solo se quedó a un lado de la cama preguntándoles cómo estaban y si había alguien con quien necesitaran contactarse. Harry encontró que todas esas personas habían sufrido de alguna manera u otra debido a Voldemort, dándose cuenta de cuán lejos había ido Voldemort para causar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento a tanta gente.

Harry tomó un profundo respiro, yendo hasta el último paciente.

—Hola profesor.

Severus giró su cabeza.

—Potter.

—¿Está bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Pensamos que habías muerto, lamento haberle dejado allí.

—Creíste que era un traidor Potter, ¿qué más harías?

—Aún podría haberle conseguido ayuda si hubiera sabido. Pero, quería disculparme con usted, por lo que pensé y lo que te llamé. No es un cobarde, es un hombre muy valiente, lo siento.

Severus miró a Potter por un minuto.

—Disculpa aceptada, pero innecesaria. Jugué mi parte para que todos ustedes creyeran que era un hombre de Voldemort. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Harry suspiró.

—No tengo idea, esperaba supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Albus nunca me dijo nada más que lo que viste, solo puedo asumir que tuvo algo que ver con el horcrux.

—Por lo que, cuando él usó la maldición asesina lo destruyó pero, ¿qué?, ¿me protegió al mismo tiempo?

—Sí, es la respuesta lógica.

—Lo siento, no quise ir en una conversación difícil. Solo quería ver si estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, parece que los que creí muertos, vivieron. ¿Sabes cómo están Draco y su madre?

—Aún están aquí, expliqué cómo me ayudaron, por lo que no serán encerrados.

—¿Te ayudaron, cómo?

—Fuimos capturados, llevados a lo de los Malfoy, el viejo Malfoy y Bellatrix querían que Draco les confirmara si era yo, él mintió, dijo que no estaba seguro, pero sé que me reconoció. Su madre le mintió a Voldemort, dijo que estaba muerto cuando no lo estaba. Ella preguntó si Draco aún estaba vivo en el castillo. Sé que le dejó salirse con mucho en clases, pero parece ser mucho más que eso.

—Draco es mi ahijado.

—Tiene más sentido ahora, es familia. De cualquier forma, le dejaré descansar, me alegra esté bien también.

—Gracias, pero Potter... tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

Harry sonrió.

—Eso espero profesor, gracias —Harry se giró y dejó el hospital, le costaba creer que hubiera tenido una conversación con Snape sin que ninguno fuera a la garganta del otro. Caminó hacia la tumba de mármol blanco.

—Hey Potter.

—Realmente deseo que la gente use mi nombre —suspiró Harry, girándose de todas formas—. Malfoy, ¿hay algo que quieras?

—Podría decirse —Draco se quedó viendo sus pies por unos cuántos minutos y Harry podía decir que estaba incómodo. Finalmente miró hacia arriba—. Quería agradecerte, por lo de la Sala de los menestéres.

—De nada, pero no dejaría a nadie morir así. Fue una manera de agradecerte también, por mentir a tu padre y tu tía.

—Te diste cuenta que te reconocí.

—Seh, vi el reconocimeinto en tu rostro. Nos conocemos desde hace siete años, Malfoy, creo que nos reconoceríamos sin importar el hechizo que hayan usado en nosotros.

—Cierto, pero también quería decirte que ya que ha muerto y mi padre fue encerrado, estás dándonos a mi madre y a mí una segunda oportunidad, no vamos a cometer los mismos errores.

—Bien por ti, siempre supe que había más en ti que comentarios venenosos.

—Le di nombres al ministro, cualquiera que sé estaba de su lado.

—Sabía algunos nombres, no muchos, esperemos que los que huyeron sean atrapados pronto. Pero, ¿no te preguntaron porqué tú y tu madre no están encerrados?

—El ministro nos pondrá en una casa segura hasta que pueda trabajar algo más. Solo tendrá que encontrar una que no esté comprometida. Por eso estaba trabajando con McGonagall para que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por ahora.

—Sugeriría mi casa, la que usó la Orden del Fénix, pero llevamos a un mortífago a través del encanto fidelius, necesitaríamos hacerlo de nuevo para hacerla segura.

—¿Tu casa?

—Mi padrino me la dejó, pero no quiero vivir ahí, compraré algo, cuando esté listo.

—Oh, la casa Black, estuve allí una vez, cuando niño.

—Seh, Sirius me dijo que tu madre era su prima.

—Nos hace estar conectados de alguna forma.

—Más de lo que sabes —Harry miró a Draco—. Tu prima, Tonks, la conoces, ¿cierto?

—¿La que se casó con Lupin?

—Sí, soy el padrino de su hijo, Remus me lo dijo hace unas semanas.

—Entonces tienes razón, estamos conectados. Esto es extraño, lo sabes, ¿no, Potter?

—Que estemos hablando sin tratar de matarnos, sí.

—¿Crees que gente como nosotros pueda poner todo detrás? No hablo de volvernos mejores amigos, solo no más enemigos.

—Creo que cualquier cosa es posible ahora, siempre que comiences a pensar por ti mismo de ahora en más.

—Creo que es tiempo de todas formas —Draco le tendió la mano, Harry la sacudió—. Gracias.

—Seh, gracias, Malfoy —Harry observó al rubio irse—. Bueno, los milagros pueden suceder, Dumbledore. Pero usted sabía que él no quería hacer nada de eso, lo encuentro cierto —Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia el rostro de Albus Dumbledore—. Estoy confundido sobre algo, si te devuelvo tu varita gente equivocada podría conseguirla, no quiero mantenerla tampoco, es peligrosa. Quizás pueda encontrar algún otro lugar para esconderla —Harry arregló los lentes y cabellos de Dumbledore—. Gracias por todo Dumbledore —Harry siguió mirando su rostro por unos minutos más y luego se giró y se alejó. Tomando su bolsa, la echó sobre su hombro—. Profesora.

—Potter, ¿te vas?

—Sí, tiempo de descansar. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo antes que me vaya?

—Creo... Harry, has hecho suficiente, ve a descansar.

—De acuerdo, gracias... por todo —sonrió Harry antes de dejar el castillo. El miró hacia atrás un momento tras cruzar los jardines—. Esperemos que los fundadores tengan razón y este lugar vuelva a ser el mismo —Harry suspiró y siguió hasta las puertas, siguiendo el camino hasta Hogshead, listo para comenzar una vida que nunca esperó tener.

* * *

 **21/12/17**

Bueno, realmente ha sido una semana horrible, algunos sabrán otros no, pero soy fan de SHINee... y uno de sus integrantes se suicidó este lunes así que... sí... es una semana depre =/ pero bueno, nada pensé en subir capi para las fiestas, el domingo más precisamente, pero voy a estar a las corridas soooo xDD

PD: he conseguido permiso de traducción para unos muy bellos y sexys OS! así que esperen esas joyitas pronto ;) Si alguien leyó la traducción de 'La reina del tamaño más jodidamente afortunada'(? o algo así era el título xD Yo lo leí en AO3, bueno, son de la misma autora del original xD Me puso muy feliz eso! porque esos OS son preciosos, aunque la mayoría son bien largos =/ pero bueno, al menos de uno ya tengo casi la mitad :3

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

Luego de llegar a Hogshead, Harry fue a conseguirse una cena. Y, al terminar fue hacia el pequeño oscuro pub directo hacia el cuarto de atrás donde se sentó a hablar con Aberforth.

—Así que, ¿quisiste ayudar a Neville y los otros o pensaste que no tenías más opción?

—Todos tenemos opciones, Potter, elegí ayudar.

—Dijiste que la Orden estaba acabada, que él ganó, ¿entonces porqué decidiste ayudar?

—Escuché lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, que esos jóvenes estaban siendo heridos, no podría vivir conmigo mismo sin ayudar.

—Por lo que vinieron aquí, ¿escuchaste esperando obtener información?

—Ellos confiaron en mí, bueno, no confiaron, pero no sabían quién era yo realmente, nunca lo hicieron.

—Fue bueno que nadie te conectara a tu hermano. En todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos nunca hablamos sobre nada personal. Oh, una vez me preguntó si Hermione era mi novia porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—De lo que he escuchado o leído, sí, siempre estuviste con esa niña. ¿Tienes sentimeintos por ella?

—Como amiga, una buena amiga, eso es todo. Está con Ron ahora, se han gustado por años pero nunca pudieron admitirlo, no hasta anoche.

—Pudieron haber muerto.

—Sí, pudieron, todos pudimos. Tanto ha cambiado en una noche, para mejor, sé eso, pero toda mi vida ha sido sobre él, estoy un poco confuso sobre lo que se supone debería de hacer ahora.

—Eso es porque justo ahora todos necesitan un poco de tiempo, tiempo para darse cuenta de que el mundo ha cambiado. Para ti, sí, tú siempre estuviste ligado a Voldemort, él siguió intentando matarte una y otra vez; ahora eres solo tú, Harry Potter. Te encontrarás a ti mismo Harry, tomará un tiempo. Los últimos años fueron sobre trabajar en maneras de matarlo, no importa si fuiste tú o mi hermano.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin él, sin él o Snape —Harry miró a través del pub— ¿no me diste ese cuarto, no?

Aberforth miró a Harry por un minuto.

—No, pero nunca supe que mi hermano te dijo sobre eso.

—No lo hizo, no hasta que lo descubrí por Trelawney, entonces confronté a tu hermano. Aún no me lo diría, no tenía idea de porqué confiaría en Snape, no hasta anoche. Tú estabas en la Orden, debiste saber que Snape y mi madre fueron amigos de chicos.

—Rumores, eso es todo. Durante las reuniones de la Orden nunca hablamos sobre nada personal.

—Pero fuimos a Hogwarts juntos, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos hasta la pelea, ¿entonces, por qué nadie me dijo?

—Por como Snape te trató, sí, ayudó, pero odiaba a tu padre y padrino. Te ves como James, él no pudo hacer a un lado el cómo luces.

—¿Por que mi padre se casó con la mujer que amó?

—Sí, ¿podrías tú?, si amaras a alguien pero ella amara a alguien más, ¿te agradaría o lo odiarías?

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero no soy mi padre. De lo que Sirius me dijo, aparte del aspecto y el quidditch soy más como mi madre que como mi padre.

—Quizás Snape usó tu aspecto para ayudarse a sí mismo a mantener su rol en secreto. Podía ver a James al verte, especialmente cuando creciste.

—Sí, quizás, hablé con él antes de dejar Hogwarts. Le agradecí por ayudar y me disculpé por como le había llamado. Dijo que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí, eso me sorprendió.

—No tiene que actuar más, pero tampoco esperaría que fueran a ser amigos.

—No lo hago, pero me gustaría preguntarle sobre mi madre. Tal vez lo haga un día.

—Quizás lo hagas, cuando estés listo. Así que, escuché que quieres ser auror, ¿aún vas a proteger este mundo?

Harry asintió.

—Seh, es lo que debo hacer. Le dije a Kingsley que quizás esté dentro pronto, que me diera una semana o dos. Ellos están huyendo, desorganizados, es tiempo de perseguirlos.

—Sí, lo es, y dado que Kingsley tiene restringidos los trasladores internacionales la mayoría de ellos seguirá por aquí. Naturalmente alguno que otro habrá escapado a través de las aguas al escuchar que ha muerto, nosotros solo no sabemos cuántos son o quiénes. Mantendré un oído por noticias.

—Incluso si pensamos que terminó, no lo es, no del todo.

—No creo que nunca vivamos en un mundo completamente pacífico. Hay demasiados allí fuera que no les gusta cómo está siendo dirigido nuestro mundo, esos nacidos de muggles tienen permitido aprender magia, que el uso de magia oscura siempre significará ir a Azkaban.

—Es por eso que quiero seguir ayudando, pero también porque he estado haciéndolo por siete años ya. Es como si fuera mi destino, para lo que nací, pelear contra magos y brujas oscuras. Estuviste en la Orden, ¿fue solo por tu hermano o porque querías ayudar también?

—Quería ayudar, no pude evitar el hecho de que fuera mi hermano quién la inició.

—¿Crees que lo perdonarás algún día? Era un niño después de todo. Sé que yo he cometido un montón de errores, uno fue la muerte de Sirius.

—Lo perdoné, pero nunca olvidaré lo que hizo. Arianna y yo éramos cercanos, siempre lo fuimos, Albus solía pasar su tiempo solo.

—Me gusta eso, pero no por que sea listo, sino que es solo por la forma en que fui criado, quién soy, lo que pienso.

—¿Crees que cambiará ahora que ha terminado?

—No, soy una persona tranquila y odio la atención. Me gusta mi tiempo a solas, es por eso que quiero quedarme aquí por un tiempo, es tranquilo pero además sé que no eres como otros. Realmente no te importa que sea un héroe, no lo ves, ves lo real porque sabes la verdad. Incluso algunos de mis amigos me han tratado un poco diferente, se quedan mirándome, preguntando lo que pienso sobre algo, como si mi respuesta fuera a ser la correcta cuando la mayoría de las veces no lo es. Necesito que me traten como a cualquiera, todos tenemos fallas, todos necesitamos que nos digan si hacemos algo mal o estúpido. Tú no eres el tipo que se calle o me trate como si estuviera muriendo. Se siente bien saber que lo que me digas es lo que crees y probablemente necesite oír.

—Siempre fui de escupir las cosas cuando se necesita. Puedes ser un adulto pero nunca tuviste una vida normal, infancia o no. Es tiempo de que todos vean al verdadero Harry Potter, no al niño que vivió o al salvador. Nunca tuviste padres que te criaran tampoco, alguien que te disciplinara cuando fuera necesario. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer o lo que creías correcto sin pensar en las consecuencias o el peligro al que te exponías. Creciste tan rápido y tomaste la responsabilidad de los adultos aún cuando no estabas listo para eso. Sé que no tuviste opción, pero es tiempo de que escuches a otros, más sabios, más conocedores, como cuando estés con los aurores. No podrás hacer lo que hiciste por años, tendrás que seguir órdenes incluso si no es lo que quieras.

—Sí, necesito ajustar mi vida un poco, eso será duro —Harry derribó su whisky de fuego mientras pensaba en las palabras de Aberforth. Iba a tener que aprender a escuchar a otros, tenía que cambiar para ser un chico normal trabajando para un jefe. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ir eso, pero se había adaptado a cosas antes, estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **30/12/17**

 **.**

 **Gracias a quienes han pasado y comentado! Espero hayan tenido y tengan un MUY FELIZ FIN Y COMIENZO DE AÑO ;)**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
